Visions
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Ezra tries to discover a vision that didn t show up completely clear, and when he discovers what was, won't be beautiful. Now on Wattpad!
1. Chapter 1

Visions

He had several sleepless nights and, by more than trying to do it anyway, it really was an impossible mission, almost. He stayed hours and hours thinking about what was that…that that can't leave him alone. If he slept, in a few seconds, he roused suddenly and—although only passed few minutes—his face was pale and he was trembling. But he really needed to know what he was dreaming although was something scary.

It wasn´t a dream (he was sure), it was a vision, but he have never seen it completely. And since that, sleep was a really challenge. The meditation didn´t help him, he couldn´t discover what meant his vision, only it showed a little fragments, but almost impossible to see and only two images: The Inquisitor and other he didn´t recognize. And, in spite of this, he didn´t tell anything to Kanan. He didn´t want to worry him; maybe, it was like a "practice" for his Jedi´s training. At least he only said it trying to deceive himself.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

_Darkness…Screams…Shots…Lights everywhere_

_All was near, but at the time farthest too; impossible to see, but possible to sense it_

_He moved from one place to another, but he didn´t see where, who he was with or what he was doing…simply darkness_

_And was when he heard_

"_EZRA, NOOOO!" _

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

"Kanan!" he opened his eyes desperate "Ou" and hit his head forgetting he was under his bed (in Zeb´s bed)

He blinked his eyes some times until he feels that all was alright, in fact, he was in the ship. But he could not see his vision again; he makes sure of something though: he could hear Kanan´s voice. He was screaming, and not like he was ordering anything, but like he was…dying …he had listened … and had sounded real…But no! That couldn´t be true, could be? ... Kanan couldn't die, he was a Jedi! He knows how to defense himself! ... No, never, he wouldn´t allow it, he can´t allow it. Kanan was like a father, he wouldn´t know what to do if he wasn´t alive.

"OK, Ezra, once more" he sighed "focus" he shut his eyes waiting enter to his vision, but…

"Ezra? Kid, are you here?" Ezra opened his eyes and then walked to the door; he opened it and saw Kanan standing before of him.

"Oh, hi Kan…Master…something happens?"

"Nothing, but you haven´t left of your room and we thought that something have happened"

"I´m ok, only a little tired" he yawned and was mentally grateful to have a small dream alert

, that means he could return to his vision. Kanan smiled.

"Bad night?"

"Yeah, I should stop eat so much"

"Rest a bit, although in a few minutes we will eat. Remember later you have your Jedi´s training" Ezra nodded and looked how his mentor walked to the living room. The door closed.

He sighed and then walked to his bed, watching from his window the beautiful desert and thinking someway to sleep and return, because once again he couldn´t sleep. Why he couldn´t see beyond? Why this sudden insomnia? It was like the vision didn´t want show to Ezra, it didn´t leaving forward more of the little that he listened.

The door opened.

"Kid, let´s go to eat" Zeb only told and then he left. Ezra stood up and went to the kitchen.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

"Bon Appetite" Sabine said while she was eating "A full stomach and at least I will inspire with something"

"What are you thinking now?" Hera asked.

"Art, her passion" answered Zeb.

"While it isn´t in my bedroom, there is no problem" Hera started eating while she saw how Chooper bothered Ezra.

"Now I see" Kanan said "It wouldn´t matter if you paint Chooper, Sabine" the droid stopped and rolled out of the room.

"It doesn´t sound a bad idea" a groan was heard by Chooper "it sounds rude"

"I wonder what the droid said" said Zeb.

"Oh, believe me, you don´t want to know it" Kanan looked Ezra, who had a staring "Ezra, are you Ok?" but no answer.

He started to feel dizzy and had lost his appetite and, even though he tried, he couldn´t stand up, it was like a force didn't make him stand up. More than this, and he was waiting that this was the signal of he wanted. He heard Kanan´s voice but he couldn´t tell anything, he couldn´t do anything. And then, he felt like he was falling and all turned dark.

"Ezra? Ezra?!" And he fell down while he felt how his friends were trying to wake him up, but he fell unconscious.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

_Darkness…Screams…Shots…Lights everywhere_

_Stromtroopers everywhere, shot many groups of people that were enemies. The sound of each shot rang in his ears, but he wasn't feeling scary, nothing. All was seeing fuzzy or…only for a little moment._

"_Avoid being shot, beware" Ezra opened his eyes and saw, on a corner, how Kanan ordered to the crew._

_He started to see the ambient and could see all: ruins, some death Stromtroopers as also some people he wouldn´t meet. The villains also were fighting; The Inquisitor fighting saber to saber with Kanan. The rest of his friends with other troopers and he…wait…where was he?_

"_Kanan, they are too many" Hera screamed while she fell down almost unconscious._

"_Argh" He saw how Sabine hitting in a wall falling down near to Hera._

"_It seems that you have no more help, Jedi" said The Inquisitor. With the Force he hit Kanan on a pillar "and you don´t have your Padawan to save you all"_

"_Give us Ezra back!" Kanan yelled._

_Ezra started to search himself between his friends but nothing, he wasn´t there. He saw as Kanan fought very strong and preventing they won´t kill his friends. It really was a big war, like was a final battle against the Empire, and he wasn't there! How? Well, he was thinking that. Then he again saw Kanan who was defeated by the Inquisitor, and besides the others. And finally Kanan looked ahead, beyond he was; and then Ezra turned his head and was surprised when he knew the reason…_

_Darth Vader_

_The sith who has no problem with the famous Order 66, who fell in the Dark Side was there. And beside him, there was another person, with a sensitive bond with The Force and was in an attack position…was himself…the same Ezra Bridger…only, different; his eyes that were in the past a bright blue electric eyes, now was golden yellow…like a sith. And for last, was smirking, enjoying the horror faces his friends had._

_Wait a moment…yellow eyes? Sith? He? Dark Side? Besides Darth Vader? In this position and a smirk? This only meant… He turns into a Sith! He joined to the Dark Side! Where he mustn't never be! Now he understand, for this Kanan had say that they must to give him back, now he understand all…and he felt scary… he would attack his friends, he would join the Empire, the dark side…because his visions never lie. He didn´t believe it and really was frightening, so much so he trembled when he saw himself and saw his friends near to die._

"_Please, Ezra…we are your friends, your family…remember us, remember the good times" Hera said._

"_Ezra don´t do it, I know that the good kid is there, inside you" said Sabine too._

"_Kid, reconsiders, he isn´t good but you are" continue Zeb._

"_He now isn´t a good kid, stupid…now he is in the most powerful side of all" said Darth Vader._

"_No…the Dark Side isn´t the most powerful of all, and you know it Ezra, you know it very well" Kanan saw the kid with a worry face "Ezra, I know you are listening to me and know who I am… remember all I teach you before this happened…I didn´t want you join to the Dark Side, I tried to protect you, but I see I failed…please remember, I know you can!... really, Ezra…you are like a son to me and I don´t want you do anything bad" despite of all, Kanan has hope in his eyes._

"_Pathetic words, like the Jedi who says it" The Inquisitor looked his Lord and he nodded, giving him the follow order "kill them"_

"_Yes, master" _

"_EZRA, NOOOO!"_

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

"NOOOOO" he woke up desperate, with a pale face. He saw it, he saw his vision and it wasn´t beautiful "Guys no…that can´t be happen, I can´t hurt them" he looked again the window and had an idea.

He got up and watched for a short time the door if Kanan came or someone walked near, because his scream was too high to alert the crew. That can´t be passing unobserved, or he thought this until 5 minutes later and no one passed. He sighed. Then, he started to pick up some things that he possible would use, only a little, not important things. Once finished all, he opened the door and silently he walked in the halls.

What he wanted to do? Get out…get out there soon because his vision concentrated also on the image of the Ghost destroyed inside, that means this series of events will happen inside the ship and maybe soon… he wouldn't know. Still was better to walk away and avoid a catastrophe that would probably be his fault. Better to sacrifice his life of adventures than risk making a mistake.

"Check if no one is watching us, I´m going to see Ezra" he listened to Kanan from the cabin and, apparently, he walked to his room.

Wait… his room?!... Run!

The door wasn´t as far, but there were two obstacles that were very difficult to skip. He searched for some way to take a shortcut or leave for a little pipe, until he remembered that in the living room was the entry to a dark tunnel that possibly would bring him to an exit, but he didn´t remember his weight didn´t help in anything. He instantly fell down.

"Auch" he shocked the powder and saw that he only advances a little distance "I have to get out…"

"Ezra? Where were you?" Kanan started to walk to him, worried. Ezra, scary, started to run over "Ezra! Kid where do you go?!" he run trying to catch him and don´t lose him. The kid was really fast.

"Leave me alone…stay away"

"Whats happened? Had a vision? Ezra says something!"

"Only leave me alone, please"

"I won't do that" he turned on his communicator "Specter 3 and 5, block the exits and don´t let the kid leave here. Catch him if it necessary"

"Why? What happened?" asked Zeb.

"I want to know about that too. Do what I said"

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

"I have to get out here" he looked towards him for sure that was far enough from Kanan. He stopped running a little and only walked with a little velocity, agitated by the effort. Now he really was in trouble if they catch him; he will be in an interrogatory for his chance to get out of them for anything that they didn´t know.

"Ezra, what are you doing?!" Sabine drew her pistol and placed in a defense against possible Ezra´s attacks.

"Sorry, I can´t tell you, only let me out"

"Kanan said we must to catch you, and we are going to do that" Zeb catch him with his army, fighting with Ezra who tried to skip him.

"Enough! Guys! Let me get out" he fell on the floor when felt a touch. He tried to stand up and get away, but when he did it he felt that he couldn´t move. Kanan was using the Force to stop him.

"Ezra stop, I won't let you out"

"Let me get out"

"I won't do it" he sat behind the kid who was looking the floor "what´s happening to you? Why do you try to leave here?" Ezra looked Kanan and he saw Ezra with a tear and worries eyes, something that he had never seen usually in his Padawan.

"I have to avoid it, avoid all" Sabine and Zeb frowned while Kanan put a hand in Ezra´s shoulder.

"Avoid what? Did you have another vision?"

"Yes…I have to avoid that they hurt you, that all happen" he looked his others friends who looked at him concerned. After, Hera joined them and walked, knelt behind Kanan.

"A vision?" she asked.

"Yes" answered Kanan "Ezra, can you tell us what did happen in your vision?" the kid only opened his mouth and blanched.

"No, I can´t tell you…only let me go please" he tried to stand up but Kanan and Hera took his arms.

"We won´t let you go, Ezra…you should tell us what happened"

"Kanan…" Hera looked at him "he is frightened, better wait until he will be ready" Kanan nodded.

"Anything, Ezra, you know you can tell me. I won´t allow you to get out, whatever your vision was, I will protect you" he looked his Padawan who hugged them.

"They´ll caught me…they will do it" all looked concerned; they never thought to saw Ezra like now. Only they would have to wait until he calms down and then talk to him. For the moment, the best was calm him.

The end…for now

So, hi! Well, this is my first fan fiction in English; this fic is only the prologue of the future story that comes soon, sorry for my spelling (if is bad) but recently I've tried to write in English (I became obsessed with this language, my native language is Spanish) Don´t forget to review, I accept constructive criticism and good reviews, bad reviews that don´t help in anything won't be accepted, if don´t like, don´t read. This story also is on Wattpad. Again don´t forget to review, follow and favorite my story if you liked it. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I haven't ever done this in all my life as a writter, so this is so...emm...weird? Yeah.

Well, while I'm writting I'm still thinking 'Am I really doing this?' but, that's not what I want to say.

Beautiful readers, I really love this One-Shot and I know I said I would write a sequel, but...I have everything I want in the story but I had a problem. So, after thinking all this not-so-beautiful week, I made a decisition.

This will only be a One-Shot without sequel.

The story that was suppossed to be the continuation of this fic will be another story that will not have anything related to it.

See the positive part, there will be a story anyway, and I will start writing as soon as possible (if I don't fall asleep)

Thanks for all the reviews you left me the day I published this, and though **candyland7sis** possibly might not read my fics again, I will answer the question she made.

My username on Wattpad is the same as it's here, and there are my two beautiful rebels' stories.

If you want to ask me anything, this time I will answer!

Love ya' all


End file.
